La nueva pesadilla
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Una revelación de última hora cambia la actitud de un protagonista. Y no precisamente para mejor.


La madre de Nancy suspiro mientras veía dormir a su hija. Lo que tenía que hacer por ella. Bueno, por suerte podía arreglarse suministrándoles otra vez las pastillas.

Eso era algo que los padres se guardaban desde hacía años. Cuando Fred murió se lo había merecido, pero solo por si acaso hicieron algo más para que sus niños pudiesen vivir normalmente.

El tratamiento era experimental en el mejor de los casos. Esos químicos...en realidad no entendían la mayor parte del proceso, pero impedían acceder a ciertos recuerdos. Lo malo de los recuerdos era que no eran individuales sino que iban por racimos de neuronas, sin estar totalmente localizados en una zona especifica. Por tanto, cada niño era socialmente torpe y tenía ciertas dificultades en el aprendizaje u otros asuntos.

Su niña nunca había sido herida ni tenía marcas de cuchillas. Era un poco raro hasta que los médicos miraron su himen. Roto y algo hinchado. No había muchas dudas acerca de lo que paso.

Por si acaso, para mantener aún más los recuerdos fuera, cada familia se mudo, con varios saliendo de la ciudad. Ni eso había sido suficiente para que los recuerdos saliesen y los críos murieran, pero ¿que podían hacer?

Salió de la habitación, sin saber acerca de lo que estaba pasando en el sueño de su hija.

Mundo del sueño.

Nancy soltó un grito enormemente largo cuando las zarpas de Freddy cogieron a su madre. Sin embargo, se quedo sin habla cuando una descarga de memorias le llego.

El sueño cambio y, para sorpresa absoluta de Fred, no era culpa suya. Un recuerdo tras otro, desde los más nuevos a los más viejos se mostró ante ambos como si fuese una película en tres dimensiones. Tantas horas sin la droga que ahora veía que le habían entregado discretamente. ¿Medicamento para el hierro? ¡PUTA MENTIROSA DE MIERDA! Un momento, ¿de dónde había salido eso? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien diciéndolo?

El último recuerdo pasó ante ellos y se miraron mutuamente, marrón contra rojo y blanco nublado durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Entonces Cara Quemada ladeo la cabeza y levanto su brazo enguantado en cuchillas...

2 meses más tarde. Mundo real.

Quentin trato de no cerrar los ojos.

Levaba un tiempo intentando dormir lo mínimo imprescindible, sobre todo por las pesadillas que lo atormentaban. Todas de aquella semana horrible...Aún era incapaz de creérselo, pero no tenia duda alguna acerca de ello. Era deprimente.

Sin darse cuenta, entrecerró los ojos...

Mundo de los sueños.

...para volverlos a abrir en una escuela abandonada. Ceniza o nieve, no sabía, envolvía el aire. Las luces estaban apagadas y notaba una sensación de peligro, aunque no la entendía. Temblando de frió, abrió la puerta de un aula cercana.

"Que cojones..."susurro al mirar la capilla que había al otro lado. Se miro a sí mismo, encontrando un esmoquin negro donde recordaba un jersey y unos vaqueros. Era curioso...era un sueño, dedujo. Era la única explicación posible. Miro a sus lados, sorprendido por la vista.

Los bancos estaban llenos de personas a ambos lados. A su izquierda había mucha gente mayor junto con sus familias, pero a la derecha se encontraba un montón de gente que conocía del instituto con las suyas, la mayoría de los cuales... Un momento, pensó mirando a Gwen, la madre de la chica que le había dado su primer beso al lado de sus compañeros de clase. Lo último que había escuchado acerca de ella...¿Que era? Le costaba recordar, concluyo confusamente.

Entonces vio al Pastor tras el altar, junto a un hombre enfundado en otro traje negro. Imposible, ¿O no?

"Hermanos "comenzó solemne "hemos venido a ser testigos de esta unión..."

Su corazón cayó al suelo. Si, era una boda. Había tenido ya ese sueño. Bueno, realmente había soñado lo de DESPUES, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentir celos cuando la diosa de ojos marrones que había acompañado sus fantasías pasó a su lado casi sin mirarlo y se dirigió al hombre. Centrándose en él, busco QUE tenía que él no tuviese.

Tras un rato seguía sin entenderlo. Ella no era exactamente un bombón, pero él distaba mucho de un Adonis. Como mínimo la superaba diez o quince años. Su pelo era moreno y corto con algunas canas, al menos por la zona que no parecía una bola de billar. Además, uno de sus ojos era claramente ciego. ¿Cómo podía salir con alguien tan feo? Mejor aún, ¿cómo podía su madre autorizar su boda con alguien que podría ser su padre? Esto cada vez más parecía una pesadilla. Una pesadilla de las malas.

"Nancy Jane Holbrook, ¿quieres tomar a este hombre como tu esposo...?"en la salud y enfermedad, bla, bla, bla...ya conocía esa parte. Ella, evidentemente, asintió. Sabía que era un sueño, pero eso no le impidió cabrearse. No escucho el nombre del novio ni la petición, ya que fue corriendo hacia ella sin pensarlo.

Mala idea. Un ejército de manos lo retuvo con fuerza. Rayos, quién hubiese creído que las animadoras tuviera esas trampas de osos al final de los brazos. Para cuando dejo de intentar zafarse ya había pasado el momento de "hable ahora o calle para siempre". Igual lo lograba en otro sueño.

"Dado que nadie tiene nada en contra de esta unión "dijo el sacerdote con una voz que parecía más la que se esperaba de un juez "yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia."

Ambos se abrazaron y se dieron un beso, aunque desde su punto de vista parecía más como si tratasen de comerse entre ellos. Pronto sintió menos agarre y, sorprendido, se dio la vuelta. Grito al ver los cadáveres de todos ellos. Entonces comenzó a llover de nuevo esa ceniza. Y él recordó que había pasado. Todo.

"Vaya, Quentin"dijo Freddy, colocándose su guante. Aún seguía en su traje de novio, pero ahora tenía su verdadera cara, tan quemada como si le hubiesen mojado con gasolina, con esa herida en su mejilla y los ojos de dos colores, blanco y rojo "ahora solo quedas tú".

"Oh, Dios "susurro mientras esquivaba las garras metálicas. Estaba aturdido por la llegada de las memorias pero se movió como pudo. Sin nadie para despertarlo estaba muerto.

La iglesia se derrumbo a su alrededor, dejando ver lo que parecía su instituto. Solo que no cualquier día. Era ese día.

Se escucho el timbre y un montón de personas se metieron en el pasillo. Fred no estaba por ningún sitio, pero no dudaba de que fuera a aparecer ahora.

"Hola chicos "dijo una voz por la megafonia"hora de cazar". Se quedo aterrado. Sabía lo que pasaba ahora.

Las puertas delante suya se abrieron y Nancy entro. Entonces ella levanto un arma y comenzó a disparar. Todos gritaron.

"220"contó Freddy detrás suya con una sonrisa en su cara "la mayoría de los alumnos, la totalidad del personal, varios policías y su madre "el sueño se disolvió en el viento. Si, Nancy lo había hecho y tenía una buena idea de por qué.

"Eras tú"

"¿Qué?"pregunto. Se dio la vuelta hasta ver su horrenda cara "Tú la poseíste, ¿verdad?" Acuso amenazadoramente o al menos lo intento "mientras dormía controlaste su cuerpo por completo. Tú le hiciste matar a toda esa gente. ¡TÚ, MALDITO MONSTRUO!"

"No, no lo hizo "susurro otra voz, esta femenina. A Quentin se le heló la sangre. Imposible. Tenía que ser un truco.

"Gwen ni siquiera trato de luchar cuando probé sus herramientas del club de jardinería en ella" afirmo la voz cada vez más cercana "el portero estaba de paso, por lo que le clave un cuchillo en el cuello. Todos los demás...bueno, mejor tener una corta vida que disfrutes que una muerte siendo un viejo triste y solo. Al menos tu decías eso".

Quentin temblaba sin querer dar la vuelta. No era posible.

"¿El policía? Ni siquiera formalizo correctamente la detención. Salí sin ningún cargo "explico, poniéndose delante suya y al lado de Freddy."Por eso me enterraron, Quentin. Por eso me enterraron viva. Morí, pero mejore "su pelo negro tenía vetas grises y se llenaba de tierra. Sus ojos eran marrones pero también vacíos y sin vida. La piel estaba gris y agrietada, mostrando los huesos a través. Carecía de labios y sus dedos tenían puntas de hueso, como si hubiese tratado de arañar su salida de la tumba. Aún así, su rostro era totalmente reconocible por él.

"¿C...Cómo?"pregunto confuso. Ella solo lo miro como si le fuese a matar antes de poner la mano alrededor de la cintura de Fred y besarle en la boca. La escena parecía la de un par típico de enamorados, aunque no pudo dejar de mirar a otro lado por la repulsión que le provocaba.

"Cariño, creo que quiere una explicación "señalo Cara Quemada. Ella sonrió, aunque dado el hecho de que carecía de labios lo tapo muy bien. Entonces comenzó a contar. Cuando acabo, ella suspiro al ver como un charco se formaba debajo de sus pies.

"¿En serio?"pregunto con terror absoluto. Ella asintió. Entonces saco dos cuchillos de combate de su pantalón. Fred solo puso su mano enguantada hacia delante antes de que ella lo mirase. El se puso atrás de inmediato. Entonces comenzó la tortura.

Más de una hora más tarde, ya habían acabado. Si bien estaba consciente, ese bulto sangriento apenas podía ser llamado un ser humano. Entonces se miraron de nuevo, con algo parecido a cariño en sus ojos muertos.

"Aún queda algo más de dolor por sacar "dijo con lo que parecía sensualidad. Con un chiscado de dedos, Freddy se encontró sin pantalones. Ni calzoncillos. Él la miro extrañado antes de sonreír "siempre teniendo fantasías sexuales contigo, ¿no?"

"Si "susurro mientras se sacaba sus prendas superiores, mostrando aún más piel gris cicatrizada y medio podrida. Gusanos salían de lo que era su ombligo y sus pezones rezumaban de pus "por tanto, creo que es hora de enseñarle como se hace"

Mundo real.

Un grito se escucho en la noche. El padre de Quentin corrió al escucharlo, pero llego tarde.

Unos días más tarde fue encontrado con varias marcas de cuchillas en un callejón.

Más de un mes más tarde, alguien comenzó a matar gente en su sueño varios estados más lejos.

Muy pocos se fijaron en la pareja que siempre aparecía en las ciudades donde se cometían los crímenes, tildándolos de alucinaciones.

Y las muertes continuaron.


End file.
